Jessie Pluse Five Equal Sex
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Ross kids and Jessie each of a sexy secret even a special someone that will drop by as one. What are thease sexy secrets and who is this other person? Only one way to find out. (This was my first bi story before I took over Ross Family Bonding)
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M and this contains bi sex. I don't want to get reviews saying "Gay is wrong and how dare you make so and so do that" I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in any way. Just like the TV show this story is 100% fiction and if any part is true then it's just dumb luck

Chapter 1

Late Night Snack

It was the middle of the night and Luke was in the middle of playing a game when nature called. As Luke got out of the washroom and on his way back he was hearing noises coming from Jessie's room. So Luke went towards the sound and slowly opened the door. Normally Jessie has her door locked but this time it wasn't. His eyes went wide on what he saw and at the same time it made his dick twitch. What he saw is a naked Jessie playing with her breasts and the sound was her moaning. What he could not figure out is, if both of her hands are on her breasts then what's making her moan? Luke slowly opened the door some more and saw a naked blond girl where Jessie's pussy would be.

"Oh yes that's it. Eat my pussy. Make me squirt all over you. You know you want Jessie's juice. Maaan yah oh yah that's the spot go faster with that thing. Hummmm."

Luke soon seen the girl move her hand up and down and it reveled she was holding a dildo. Luke still can't believe this is happening. This all has to be a dream right? Luke pinched himself and found out he was not dreaming. The bond's face was now clear and this was not just any girl eating out Jessie it was Emma. Luke had mix feelings about this. On one hand it was hot to see two girls going at it. On the other it's his sister with the girl of his dreams. Does this mean they are gay or maybe just bi? As for Luke he knows that he's strait. Even if Emma was his sister they only share a last name. Jessie soon gasps when she saw Luke standing there. She also saw the tent in his pjs. This gave her an idea. Jessie waved him over. Luke did not know what to do. This had to be some kind of trick. But what did Luke had to lose? He slowly made his way into Jessie's room and closed the door behind him. He then slowly walked closer to the girls on the bed. Jessie tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"What you want a turn, ok."

"Later right now we have a small problem."

"What's that?"

Jessie points to Luke and Emma sees him. She quickly covers up.

"Luke!" Emma yelled whispered.

"Emma there is no point on covering up he seen it all."

Emma soon uncovers herself and sees Luke's tent in the dim room. Emma did not know what to make of this. After all its her little brother but yet wants to know what he is packing.

"Luke you can't tell anyone and deftly not your parents."

"Yah Luke she is the best nanny you can get plus she taught me thing I can do."

"No kidding not to say anything. So you learn like sex stuff?"

"Yah. I can't believe having toys feel so good. It's like an accessory. But for your pussy."

"Emma don't forgot about your ass."

"That's right Jessie I totally forgot that you can put toys up there."

Luke soon saw something.

"Like that thing sticking out?"

Luke pointed at something thin sticking out of Emma's pussy.

"Yah these are pussy beads. You can even put them in your ass. I just found that one out yesterday. The ass thing not the pussy thing. Right now I have seven of them in me. Each bead is bigger than the last. See."

Emma soon was pulling out the beads slowly and Luke's eyes went wide. The first bead was the biggest and was about the size of his sack. True to Emma's word the beads where getting smaller and smaller.

"Wow."

"I know right I also have push balls, vibratiors, dildos, and a squirter. Well Jessie dose I just use them."

"Don't worry Emma I'll get you some but just leave it in my room just in case."

"Thanks Jessie."

"Um what are push balls and a squirter?"

"We'll Luke Push balls are theses."

Jessie soon went under her bead and is soon holding a ball that's the size of a baseball and it is shinny.

"These come in a different sizes and you put them in your pussy or ass if you are a guy or a girl that wants to do it and they push out on its own."

"Oh ok what about the other thing?"

Emma soon showed Luke a small vibratior.

"This is it you put it right here on your pussy and you can even use it on your dick."

"Um ok why is it called it that though?"

"I'll show you."

With that Emma tuned it on and she began to slowly moved her legs up and down as she moan. As one hand was holding the device her other hand was playing with her breasts. Here moaning was soon getting loud and Jessie had to put her hand over mouth. Soon Emma was shaking even more and soon she squirted three times each of them getting little bit bigger each time landing on her and almost touching Jessie's hand. Luke's eyes just widen when he saw that. Soon Jessie licked the remand liquid off of Emma's pussy and belly.

"Wow."

"I know right it feels amazing. And you think that was wow you should see Jessie do it. She can do it allot like ten times. And it taste good too."

"Really?!"

"We'll Emma it's more like fifteen. Twenty five if I don't do it for a week. One time I went a whole month and managed to do it fifty times. That day I filled up ten big mason jars of my juice and sold it after my little show."

"Reilly!?"

"Yah Luke I saw it happen, people were in line and once they had it they took turns drinking that stuff. It makes your sex drive last longer."

"That's right Emma it even makes your dick bigger."

"Really I can be bigger than this?!"

Luke soon pulls down his pjs showing he went commando and his very large dick. This time the girl's eyes went big.

"Wow Jessie Luke is huge."

"You don't need to tell me twice he is level nine if not little bigger."

"Woooo level nine what's that?"

Jessie soon pulls out a dildo that was just about the same size as his dick but Luke's was bigger by in inch.

"This is level nine. I have ten dildos so far in different sizes. This right here is nine inches."

"Really what's level ten."

"This bad boy."

Emma soon gets up and goes into Jessie's closet and pulls out a long double sided dildo that is twenty inches long.

"Wow that's big."

"So Luke will you keep Emma and my secret?"

"Yes but only if I could fuck you."

"Deal.

"What he's my brother I want him to fuck me first."

"Ladies there's plenty of Luke to go around."

"But he been crushing on me since day one."

"Fine. But I at least will suck him first."

"Fine by me ill just suck him after."

Luke kicked off his bottoms and jumped on the bed.

"But first you have to do a favor for both of us. That's one for Emma and one for me. Emma you go first."

"We'll ok what is it?"

"We'll Emma you go first."

"Ok. Since you can't fuck me first I want you to...Oh I know fist me."

"What's that?"

"It's where you put your hand inside of Emma."

"What that's just gross."

"But putting your dick in one isn't?"

"Luke it would really turn me on if you do."

Luke soon smiles knowing it would turn on Jessie.

"Whatever you say Jessie."

Emma soon takes Luke's hand and guid it to her pussy and it soon Luke's hand is inside her. Emma stars to moan and manages to slide Luke's hand and arm deeper while Jessie plays with herself. Luke soon gets the idea and starts to fuck Emma with his fist and arm. Luke soon picks up the pace and Emma moans more while Jessie keeps playing with herself. Luke was getting elbow deep in Emma and he was amazed she could handle all this. Luke went even faster and faster. Luke loved fisting pussy even if it was Emma's. Doing this did not take long for both girls to squirt. Jessie squirts on Luke seven times and Emma squirts on Luke five times. Luke is just covered in Jessie and Emma juice. Jessie soon hands Luke a towel to wipe off.

"That was great Luke. Next time I want to try two of your fists. And after you fuck Jessie you can fuck me."

"So Jessie what is it you want me to do for you."

" I'll let you know tomorrow. A girl needs her rest as I don't think I could squirt anymore."

"We'll you did squirt like a hundred times in the last four hours."

"Thanks to you Emma and now Luke."

The two Ross kids smile Luke soon left Jessie's room leaving his pj bottoms. Emma on the other hand decided to sleep with Jessie. Luke can't wait to find out what Jessie wants him to do. Who knows maybe she wants the same thing. As Luke was walking to his room to finish his game Ravi had just got out of the washroom when he saw a naked Luke enter his room. All Ravi could see was Luke's backside but mostly looking at his tight ass. Ravi just smiled rubbing himself. Ravi just thought the cutie went to get a late night snack. Ravi also has a secret of his own.

While Luke was in Jessie's room Ravi was watching documentary on Lizards. Ravi already knew all this stuff but stills enjoys watching it for the 100th time. Zuri came barging in.

"Ok it's my turn besides you seen this so many times."

"So it's very educational. Why don't you bother Emma or Jessie."

"Because apparently they are doing something together that I'm not old enough to join according to Emma. Like I don't know what they are doing."

"What are they doing."

"They are having fun with each other you know with their bodies. I can too its not hard."

"I don't follow."

"There having sex with each other!"

"They are, how is that possible they are girls?"

"They hump each other and use their fingers and tungs down there. You know. They even have things that look like dicks, theses rubber beads things and some balls to use down there."

"How do you know?"

"I saw them while I was looking for something in Jessie's room. Then I had to hide in the closest as I heard Jessie coming. Next thing I know she's playing with you know what and then Emma comes in and joins her. They humped and licked and used those things on each other."

"I see. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Since they won't let me join their fun why don't we have our own fun."

"So you want to do what they are doing?"

Zuri's hand is on Ravi's crouch and and moving it up and down.

"Yes."

Ravi stands up pushing Zuris hand away.

"But I'm a boy and I'm your brother."

Zuri pushes him back down and sits on him. She soon starts to grind on him.

"So besides its not like real insect."

"That's pronounced incest

"Same thing."

"No insect is helping someone and incest is where you have sex with a family member."

"I know what incest means. So how about it?"

"If you want it so bad why don't you trick Luke into it?"

"No way have you seen how big his dick is? That thing will brake me."

"I have and it is very big for his size and age. How did you see it?"

"He was playing with it while in the shower. That boy has to lock the door. Luckily he did not see me. How did you see it?"

"Same way but he saw me and said something about Jessie won't resets him now with his bad boy while shaking his dick. Then wanting to know how big I am."

"So did you show him?"

"I serenely did not. My size is my business."

"It's small isn't?"

"Compared to his yes."

"Come on let me see it. I already saw Luke Jacking his hug monster and Jessie and Emma playing with themselves and having sex. So why not exclude Luke he can have his own fun with himself. I bet he can even suck himself if the thought came to him."

Zuri soon takes Ravi's hand and slips it in her panties and holds it there. Ravi did not know what to think at this point. There was only one way out of this.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone and not here. Someone might walk in on us."

"Come on take a risk."

She unbuttons Ravi's pants and slides her own hand into Ravi's boxers grabbing Ravi's dick.

"Not bad size this will fit nicely. But first."

Zuri pulls off Ravi's shirt off and then hers. She grabs Ravi free hand and places it on her nubs.

"Now squeeze them while I continue to play with your dick. And remember keep touching my pussy."

Ravi was soon doing what he was being told but did not put too much effort into it.

"Come on you can do better than this. I know Stuart can."

"Stuart?! "

"Yah!"

"I thought you did not like him."

"That's until what he was capable of. That boy knows how to do thinks to my body I thought was impossible. And his dick oh my. But don't say anything. It was a secret just between me and him."

Wait Stuart is bigger than me? He's younger than I am."

"No it's not bigger than yours."

"That's good."

"It's the same size."

"You gota be kidding me."

"No I'm not I have a pic see."

Zuri soon shows a naked pic of Stuart with a boner on her phone.

"Hay maybe you can both fuck me one day. Also he can fuck you, you can fuck him while I watch and play with myself. After all Stuart will do anything to please me."

"How is it you have a better sex life then me? Even Luke can get some if he wanted to and he dose even bathe."

"Tell me about it."

Zuri soon gets off of Ravi to take her pants off along with her panties. She dose the same thing with Ravi reveling his six inches For the first time Ravi seen his sister naked in fact this was the first girl he ever saw naked. He had so many mixed feelings. On one hand he is about to have sex. On the other it's his sister even if they only share a last name.

"So as you know I'm at the age where I can cum. So do you have a condom so I won't give you any babies."

"No but you are not going to fuck me in my pussy."

"Where am I going to fuck you then."

"In my ass while you play with my pussy. That's what Stuart loves to do if he dose not have a condom as he can cum too. Boy his cum is like candy."

"But you poop out of your ass."

"Ravi we are talking about my ass not Luke's. who knows how dirty that thing is."

"Your right on that one."

"Before your dick goes in my ass I need it slippery."

Zuri soon is off of Ravi and starts to suck him. Ravi could not believe his eyes. Zuri was sucking him like a pro well what a pro may fell like. She played with his balls wile sucking him. Then stopped sucking his dick and start sucking his balls. All Ravi could do is moan. Zuri was soon back sucking and was able to take his whole dick. Ravi was wondering if this was the same kind of treatment that she gives Stuart. If so he is one lucky boy. Before you know it Ravi's dick was in Zuri's ass while he played with her pussy. Zuri just moaned while she road Ravi's dick and her pussy being played with by him. Zuri soon road faster causing her to moan. She soon stated playing with her pussy too and managed to put her own fist in her along with Ravi. Soon Ravi came in Zuri's ass while Zuri shook and squirted two times.

"What was that?"

"That's me squirting I call it my Zuri juice. Stuart loves watching me squirt and even the taste. See taste for yourself you have some on your hand."

Ravi pulled his hand out of her pussy and licked it.

"It's not bad."

Zuri soon got off of Ravi and wiped herself off with her shirt. The two of them soon got dressed. Zuri headed for her room while Ravi headed to the bathroom. Every time he cums he has to take a piss and does not know why. Ravi was soon heading to his room when he saw Luke's ass.

 **Feel free to leave me a review or a PM if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It takes Three

Morning came and Ravi was the first one downstairs. He still could not believe he fucked Zuri in the ass of all places while playing with her pussy. Zuri's liquid did taste good to him and wondered how much can Emma and Jessie squirt. Zuri was the next one down stars. She smiled at Ravi and looked around before she pulled down her pj bottoms reveling her pussy.

"There is more where this came from. As of right now this is Stuart's he is coming over today. Maybe you can join us."

Zuri soon heard someone coming and pulled up her pjs. Emma soon came in. Ravi and Zuri just look at each other and smiled knowing her secret. The next thing they knew Jessie came down and just like Emma, Ravi and Zuri smiled knowing the secret they share.

"Kids why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing really."

Luke was the last one up at noon. Well more 12:30 with a note stuck to his head. He soon took the note off of him and read it.

Luke I want you in the panic room at 2. Jessie

"Wooo she is a bad girl who must moan loud. Why else would she pick the panic room?"

Luke was soon in the panic room with Jessie. The room had a chair a jar and a mattress. Luke just smiled but still wondered what the chair and jar is for.

"So what is the favor you want?"

"We are waiting for someone."

"Woooo another girl is going to be in here? Wait its not Zuri is it?"

"Don't worry it's not Zuri."

Ravi soon came into the panic room and sees Luke and wondered he is doing there.

"So Jessie what do you want?"

Jessie walked to Ravi and put her arm around him.

"We'll Ravi I promised Luke something but he had to do something for me first."

"Am I going to beat up Luke for all the times he made fun of me and all the tricks he pulled on me."

"Well in a way you are still getting payback."

"So what is it?"

Jessie just smiled and walked over to Luke and put her arm around him and smiled.

"Now Luke I want you to suck your brother and have him fuck you."

"Wait what?!" the brothers said.

"Is this thing you want me to do for the other thing."

"Yes it is."

"We'll fine but I am not going to like it."

Ravi had no clue what is going on. Could it be a sex thing? If so he wouldn't mind fucking Luke's tight ass. He did like Luke's body and for some reason gets little hard seeing him shirtless and naked the last two times he seen him. Could he be bi?

"So all I have to do is have him suck my dick and for me to fuck him."

"Yes."

"Will there be a condom involved?"

"No there won't be."

"We'll if I have to fuck Luke his asshole as to be clean and I know just the thing ill be back."

"So after I suck Ravi and get fucked by him I can fuck you."

"Yes in my room later on tonight. Until Ravi gets back you can touch my boobs."

Jessie soon took her top off and her bra. Luke's hands was now touching her breasts. He can't believe it and already has a boner. Ravi soon comes back with a bucket that has a two large bottles of water with one of them having a hose connected to it and soap. He soon sees Jessie's breasts and his theory was right. Ravi closed the door and smiled at Luke. Once the door was closed Luke looked at Ravi.

"Ok Luke this stuff will clean your hole. You need to get naked so I can clean it properly."

Luke looked at Jessy and she nodded. He soon sighed and got naked. Ravi's dick twitched when he saw Luke was already hard.

"Now Luke this is called a enema. I use this when I go number two as well as three. I will put this rubber hose in your butt and the water will enter your hole. You will fell presser to build. Once I can't get any more water out of the bottle I will take out the hose and you will hover over the bucket and the water will pour out. Then I'll do it again with another bottle of water. But first I will need to soap up the hose and you butt so it can slide in easily."

"No need Ravi use this."

Jessie soon hands Ravi KY and looks at the bootle and smiles.

"This will work better. Now Luke I want you to go on your hand and knees like a dog but put put you butt out more."

Luke did just that and soon felt the hose go inside his ass. For the first time he had something going into ass. The next thing he knew the water was going into him. In some strange way Luke was loving the feeling of the water going into him. Soon there was no more water going into his ass and Ravi grabs the bucket and places it near Luke's ass and pulled the hose out.

"Now quickly sit on the bucket."

Once on the bucket water started squirting out of Luke's ass. This also felt strange to him and yet felt good. After the two bottles of water was used Luke was on his knees looking at a naked Ravi for the first time. He took a deep breath before putting his lips on Ravi's shaft. He started to suck slow until Ravi took over and started to face fucking him. While this was going on Jessie was naked playing with herself as she watched. Ravi soon took his dick out of Luke's mouth and for the second time Ravi's dick was in an ass. As Luke gasp at the feeling. H is dick was touching the mattress. Ravi's dick was much bigger than the hose. Soon Ravi fucked Luke like he fucked Zuri. Ravi just moaned as he was fucking Luke and surprisingly Luke was too. This just made Jessie play with herself even more and took her little vibrater. The Panic room filled with moans Ravi was the first one to cum. Luke felt strange felling cum shooting in his ass but yet just like the it felt good. This just drove Luke to have a hands free cum and he did shot after shot into the matrices and onto his dick. He was shooting his cum seven times. Just by watching Luke have is hands free cum made Jessie get very close to her own cum. She quickly grabbed the large mason jar and put it over her pussy where she squirted twelve huge shots each of them lasting four to five seconds. Once done the mason jar was half full of Jessie's juice. The boys just looked at the half full mason jar as Jessie took a big swig of her juice. Jessie got off the chair and handed it to Luke.

"I want both of you to drink this until its gone."

Luke took a big swig and handed it to Ravi. Luke soon felt like his dick was getting bigger so it is true about Jessie's juice. Luke thought. Ravi felt the same thing and did not know about making his dick bigger. They each took one more swig and it was gone. Both boys loved the taste. Jessie and the boys where now dressed Ravi was the first to leave the panic room.

"So Jessie when do we you know?"

"Next Friday I want to build up my pussy juice for you."

"Ok."

While all this was going down Emma was in her room naked watching what was going down in the panic room from a hidden camera that Jessie put up. She so badly wanted Luke in her as she played with her pussy. Zuri and Stuart was on their way to her room to have some fun when they saw Emma playing with her pussy. Emma was so turned on, on the idea of seeing Luke getting fucked she forgot to close the door. The two of them soon entered without Emma seeing them. Zuri quietly closed the door and the two of them quickly got naked as they watched the action on the TV and looking at Emma. Stuart was amazed how big Luke is. Zuri soon went on the bed and starting to help Emma out. Emma soon realized what was going on. She then saw a naked Stuart. She was impressed on the size of Stuart for his age and hight. She waved Stuart to join. Before you know it he is eating out both girls as they made out. After Stuart been eating them out he slid a hand in each and started fisting them. Emma was really into the fisting as she took Stuart's arm and shoved it even more inside her. Not wanting to be out done by Emma Zuri decided to take more of Stuart's arm then Emma. At the End Emma was taking more then Zuri can take as Emma has been used to having big things in her pussy and ass. Soon both girls end up squirting but the fun is not over yet. Emma wanted Stuart to fuck her in the pussy even if he don't have a condom. As Stuart was fucking Emma, Emma was eating out Zuri while she fingered her ass that she thought it would be tight. Emma had a feeling Zuri has been getting fucked in the ass more times than her pussy. Stuart was on edge and was fucking Emma faster and harder until he came in her. This caused both girls to squirt. Zuri squirted three times on Emma's face where Emma squirted seven times onto Stuart's dick and chest. Zuri and Emma ended up taking turns sucking Stuart until he came again while fingering his ass.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to give me a review thats open to all. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Also why not read my other stories by clicking my name st the top.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boys Will Be Boys & Girls Will Be Girls

Everyone had many secrets that they can't tell anyone. Luke can't tell anyone about Emma and Jessie doing sex stuff together. Before Luke found out Emma and Jessie couldn't tell anyone about their sex life. Ravi and Zuri can't tell their secret. Stuart can't tell his sex life with Zuri and now Emma. Lastly Luke, Ravi and Jessie can't tell anyone what went down with them. All Jessie and Luke knew Emma was the only one who knew about the favor for Jessie. So Zuri and Stuart had to keep that a secret. Only if they knew they were keeping the same one. Everyone was looking at one another. After dinner Stuart came by again with a backpack and a air mattress. Stuart was given the ok from his parents and Jessie that he can stay overnight. His plans where to have more sexy fun with Zuri and hopefully Emma. He knew getting Jessie involved where slim to none. When it came to get ready for sleep the boys where down stairs in the viewing room while the girls stood in Jessie's room. Once everything was laid out Luke suggest watching a movie.

Ravi and Stuart wanted to watch something but Luke wanted something that won't put him to sleep after all this is a sleep over where you don't go to bed right away.

"How about this whoever has the bigger dick wins. Luke quickly wipes his soft six inch dick out. Stuart was impressed even though he had seen it on TV in Emma's room. He had to pretend this was his first time.

"That won't be fair you know you are going to win."

"Yah that thing is big."

"Thank you it's ten inches you want to see?"

"No that's ok I believe you."

"How about this there is three of us so why don't we play rock, paper succors,"

"That's not fair you have a better chance of winning as both of you want to watch something."

"He does make a good point Ravi it has to be far one on one. So between us who should go?"

"We can play to see."

"Good idea."

At the end Stuart won but lost to Luke. Luke smiled and pulled out a movie that he stashed for tonight.

"lets watch this I found it in Jessie's room. Looks good."

Luke showing the movie that read Take Down.

"That sounds interesting what's about."

" Young teens decide to do whatever it takes to get the Runaway Gang out of town."

Luke quickly popped the move in and the boys sat in the nice chairs. The move stared normally but then it made a turn. The boys eyes went wide and their dicks sticking up. This was not your normal action movie this was a gay kid porn movie. They could not believe it. All the young actors that the boys have seen in other movies and TV shows are doing porn. If it's not them they really look like and sound like them. Their hands slowly made its way to their hard dicks. The boys soon took off there pj bottoms off. Stuart can't help but look at Luke's ten inches. His hand slowly made its way to it. Once he had it in his hand he was amazed that his fingers where not touching. Luke saw Stuart's hand and smiled and reached for Stuart's dick. He was impressed at the size of it for his age. Before you know it the boys where on the floor sucking each other. Stuart was sucking Luke while he sucked Ravi and Ravi sucking Stuart as the movie went on. Stuart was able to suck Luke his full dick. This impressed Luke and wondered if he could take it up the ass. Soon Stuart was bending over the seat getting fucked by Luke. Stuart just moaned at the feeling. This was not the first time Stuart had been fucked. He had been fucked many times by his brother and his brother's friends, but they only had a seven inch dick and little smaller. Soon Ravi was getting fucked by Stuart while he was being fucked. All three boys could not stop moaning. Soon Ravi was getting fucked by Luke while Ravi was fucking Stuart. At the end Luke was getting fucked by Stuart while Ravi is fucking Stuart. All three boys soon end up cuming at the same time. The boys have clasped onto each other catching their breaths. So they can go for round two.

As the boys where having sex the girls were having their own fun. The girls were talking about cute boys that soon led to the size of Luke's dick. The talk got them horny so they quietly went down stairs to see what the boys where up to. They soon saw the hot action while a porno was playing. The girls soon made it back to Jessie's room without the boys knowing they were even there. Emma and Zuri soon ended up working together licking Jessie's pussy while Jessie was playing with their pussies. Jessie soon stopped and went to grab two double sided dildos.

"I want both in me Jessie you know I can handle it."

Soon Emma had two double sided dildos in her. One of them had Jessie on the other end while the other one had her sister Zuri. All three of them where fucking one another and each other with the dildos while fingering their own pussies. This triple fuck gave Jessie an idea for next time. The triple fuck became too much for Zuri as she squirted four times and it landed on Jessie, Emma and herself. This caused a chain reaction as Emma was next squirting seven times on the three of them. Lastly Jessie squirted the most with ten times on the three of them. The girls soon was licking each other's juices. This led to Emma and Zuri making out while Jessie watched. This was so hot to see two kids go at it. In fact that is Jessie's favorite taboo seeing kids having sexy fun. The kiss soon broke and Emma smiled at Zuri and Jessie. Soon Emma had two push balls in her hand both the size of a baseball. She soon slid one in and then the second. The balls soon pushed out and she repeated this again but this time she put them up her ass. While this was going on Zuri and Jessie was playing with each other's pussies as they watched Emma's talent if being a toy hore. At the end of the day the girls squirted three more times as well as the boys.

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave a review that is open to all. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member its free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just Another Friday

After the sleepover Luke decided to hold off on any kind of sex just for Jessie after all if she's holding it off he can too. It was little hard for him though after finding out what goes on at the penthouse when he normally jacks it. As for Jessie she is use to holding it off but the thought of Luke's monster going in her makes her want to squirt. She never knew this while time he was packing and would of dated Luke. Even if they had to keep it a secret. As for Emma, Ravi, Zuri, and even Stuart they were having nothing but sex. Monday was a four way. Tuesday throw Thursday was one on one. They all had a different sex partner of the week. It is now Friday and Luke fells like he was going to burst. After never jacking it all this time but glad the day is finally here.

However he had to wait until six. Luke thought the only reason why six because its sounds like sex. Six finally came and Luke was in Jessie's room already naked. Jessie soon came in with Emma and they were both naked.

"Before you fuck me Emma and I thought of something."

"What would that be?"

"We want to see you suck your dick we know it's big enough to do it."

"Suck my dick? I never thought about it before. But ok."

Luke was soon sucking his own dick and Luke could not believe he could of done this lot sooner. Luke gave it a nice suck until he told to stop. Emma soon took over as she sucked away.

"Why don't you lick my pussy while Emma is getting your dick nice and wet."

Luke just smiled. He never licked a pussy before but how hard could that be? Jessie and Luke was soon moaning while being serviced Luke could tell he was about to cum but it was to late as he came in Emma's mouth. Emma smiled and leaned over Jessie. The two of them made out with Luke's cum going back and forth in their mouths. The two girls soon swallowed Luke's lode.

"It's my turn to suck your dick while you eat out Emma."

Jessie was soon sucking Luke while he eat out Emma's pussy. Soon it was time for Luke to fuck the girl of his dreams. In fact this will be the first girl he would ever fuck. Luke was on bottom while Jessie slowly entered Luke's monster into herself. Each inch Jessie moaned all the way until she was at the base. The two did not start to fuck yet. Jessie just looked into Luke's eyes and then it happened. The two made out. This turned her on as she fingered herself. Soon the fucking really began. First it was slow but it soon was going faster and faster. Everyone was moaning to the point a naked Ravi, Zuri, and Stuart came in. Emma smiled and waved them over. The three of them had their own fun while Jessie and Luke fucked. The girls were sucking the boys as the boys made out with each other. Jessie seen the hot action and decided to put her idea into action.

"Let's take this into the panic room."

Soon all six was in the panic room with two double sided dildos. Emma stuck two in her ass while Jessie and Zuri put one of the other ends in their asses. While the girls where fucking each other in the asses the boys where fucking the girls in their pussies. Luke was back fucking his love Jessie, Ravi was fucking Emma, and Stuart was fucking his love Zuri. Jessie Called this the Double V was thinking getting two more double dildos for the boys and call it the Triple V Fuck. As they were moaning they were making out with each other. Stuart was the first one to come. he came eight times causing Zuri to squirt seven times. Not far behind was Emma squirting ten times and that made Ravi to cum in her ten times too while she squirted onto him. Lastly Luke came fifteen times causing Jessie to squirt twenty times while Luke's cum shot into her. The boys and girls where coved in cum and pussy juice. They all now knew each other's secret but knew they can't tell anybody else. What they did not know they have been recorded for the past two weeks and that Mr. and Mrs. Ross saw the whole two weeks of fucking. This indeed made their sex life even better. Once they get home they have to pretend they did not know what went down.

 **Feel free to leave me a review or a PM if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top. Also should this story go on?**


End file.
